This Afternoon
by MCCS
Summary: Desde o dia em que Clary acorda no Instituto e encontra certa pessoa se ocupando com o piano, ela não esperava que tudo saísse de controle! Desde o mais novo brinquedinho de Jace até a B.Y.O.B de Izzy que acaba por quase superar as festas de Magnus. O Instituto está prestes a ir pelos ares.
1. Chapter 1

No início essa fanfic estava sendo postada sob o título de Trying Not To Love You, música do Nickelback e que eu já tinha basicamente terminada. Cada capítulo vinha com um trecho da música, era a típica melação Clace. Porém, meus leitores pediram e agora ela está sendo continuada: com muito mais clace, mas com um pouco de sizzy e malec e talvez eu coloque mais algum outro ;D, e com muito mais sacanagem do que deveria inicialmente.  
Agora esse título é ainda uma música do santo Nickelback, porque essa fanfic vai ter uma continuação tão...como o clipe haha

Boa Leitura e comentem, por favor né, já é um saco esse sistema de postagem, façam-me feliz e com vontade de atualizar aqui!

Clary acordou tarde naquele dia. Passava das onze da manhã quando ela abriu os olhos. Um ruído como o que ela ouviu quando acordou no Instituto pela primeira vez, a despertou. Ela se levantou e observou o quarto branco e completamente organizado. Sorriu.

Espreguiçou-se antes de se arrastar para fora dos cobertores e se trancar no banheiro. Entrou debaixo da água quente e deixou que a livrasse dos resquícios da noite passada. Não fora a primeira, tampouco seria a última.

Tentou não demorar, mas esqueceu-se do relógio enquanto se lavava. O perfume que ela tanto amava não combinava com seu corpo, somente com o dele, por isso ela deixara um sabonete extra em seu banheiro. Ele riu de sua observação, mas não discordou.

Secou-se e abriu a porta do guarda-roupas. Ele insistira para que ela deixasse algumas peças no seu armário para que não houvesse problemas quando ela passasse a noite – como naquele dia.

Ela acordara pela madrugada e encontrara os olhos dourados a observando dormir. Um de seus braços fortes e marcados estava enroscado em sua cintura, pressionando os corpos juntos; o outro pousava sobre ambos para alcançar os cabelos dela.

Apesar das peças ela pegou exatamente a que não lhe pertencia. Uma camisa que cobriu até suas coxas. O cheiro dele estava impregnado no tecido como qualquer outro dentro daquele armário, inclusive as suas roupas.

Calçou e seguiu pelos corredores do Instituto. Church miou para ela e ela não tardou a espantar o bicho, queria chegar o mais silenciosamente possível. De acordo com que andava o som do piano ficava mais claro e ela pôde distinguir a canção. A mesma que ele tocou depois de tê-la tratado mal quando ainda pensavam ser irmãos.

Please Forgive Me na voz de Bryan Adams fora um enorme sucesso na década de 1990; ela sorriu ao imaginar _ele_ na mesma época em que Adams teve seu estouro de sucesso. _ Acho que não mudaria muita coisa, estou surpresa de que ele ao menos saiba o que é um telefone celular!_

Parou na grande porta às suas costas e esperou que concluísse a canção. Ele vestia somente uma calça de moletom e seus cabelos eram algo extremamente bagunçado, ela se sentiu meio culpada por aquilo.

Observou os músculos das suas costas se movendo enquanto ele dedilhava impecavelmente as teclas. Ele parecia mais jovem do que nunca quando tocava o piano. Ela gostava disso.

Aproximou-se o mais silenciosamente possível na tentativa de não chamar atenção, o que não foi difícil, ele estava completamente concentrado. No mesmo instante em que ele tocou a última nota da canção, não deixou a nota soar, emendou imediatamente em uma outra introdução. Clary sabia o que significava aquilo.

Ele já a tinha visto. Avançou para ele e se debruçou em seus ombros, deixando as mãos caírem em seu peito. Ele não parou.


	2. Eu faço tudo, tudo por você

Fiquei realmente feliz em saber que tem alguém que procure 'fic em Português aqui no *-*

* * *

Clary continuou com seu queixo apoiado no ombro de Jace enquanto ele tocava. Cerrou os olhos para apreciar o som suave que engolia a sala.

A melodia estava boa, mas Clary queria um pouco de atenção. Colou seus lábios na lateral do pescoço do garoto, mas ele não se mostrou afetado. Lentamente ela deslizou alguns beijos até sua mandíbula e voltou para mordiscar seus ombros.

Ele permaneceu impassível enquanto tocava, como se ela não estivesse realmente ali. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e deixava seus dedos guiarem por si só.

Clary espalmou as mãos em seu peito e desceu até o cós de sua calça, subindo em seguida arranhando-o. Sem reação. Ela começou a beijar as costas nuas e arranhá-lo uma vez ou outra. Ele soltou um suspiro, mas nada mais. Ela sorriu contra a pele dele, era uma reação.

Ela deixou as mãos escorregarem pelos braços e voltarem para os ombros. Uma massagem improvisada, mas seus ombros estavam completamente tensos. Ele podia esconder as emoções, mas seu corpo não o faria.

Clary envolveu-o com os braços pela cintura e ousadamente desceu as mãos para suas coxas. Como se fosse possível ele se retesou ainda mais. Lentamente ela subiu as mãos pela parte interna e pôde sentir a ereção presa somente pela calça.

O piano dissonou e finalmente ele se virou para ela, sorrindo.

— Desse jeito já fica impossível resistir.

— Oh, mas se você prefere esse piano do que eu, posso voltar depois, ou amanhã... – Ela começou a se afastar.

— Nem considere isso. – Ele sibilou ao puxá-la para suas pernas.

Ela se sentou ali e passou os braços pelo pescoço, brincando com os cachos.

— Considero sim, você me deixou sozinha na cama. – Resmungou.

— Eu sei que o que é gostoso é bom sempre, mas se você tiver uma overdose de Jace, o que eu faço? – Ele sorriu amplamente.

Clary deu-lhe um leve tapa no ombro e riu.

— Não sei como eu te suporto. – Ela reclamou se levantando.

— Porque eu faço o melhor sanduíche que você conhece para o café da manhã. Vamos lá, eu não esqueci de você.

Pouco tempo depois estavam sentados no sofá na biblioteca. Jace estava relaxado ocupando todos os quatro lugares e Clary foi obrigada a se espremer contra ele – não que ela estivesse reclamando sobre isso.

— Quando eles voltam?

— Alec não volta, vai para o Magnus; Izzy e Maryse estarão aqui para o almoço amanhã. Temos muito tempo para colocar em prática algumas das minhas fantasias.

— Suas fantasias? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, mas podemos discutir as suas também. – Ele piscou.

— Eu não tenho fantasias! – Ela protestou.

— Eu sei que tem. Mas vamos começar assim: uma vez lá em cima, que eu vou fazer você gozar exatamente à meia noite junto com aquela flor. Podemos também uma vez na cozinha enquanto você faz o nosso jantar; uma também no elevador em movimento, e...

— Jace!

— O que foi? – Ele pareceu indignado.

— Isso não tem graça.

— Não, - concordou – tem prazer.

— Será que você não pode falar sério um segundo?

— Não depois do que você fez para mim no piano.

— Ah, mas você mereceu.

— Eu estava falando sério sobre a overdose.

— Eu sei que você não sabe mais viver sem mim.

— Não sei mesmo, fazer o que. Isso até o incrível Jace tem que admitir.

— Dói não é? – Ela provocou.

— Oh, sim. Demais!

Ele a beijou, mas foi interrompido.

— E Simon? Você me disse que o ia chamar para o almoço.

— Ah, tem certeza? Eu não acho que quero alimentar um vampiro na minha cozinha com o meu sangue de novo.

— Não fale assim do meu melhor amigo, Herondale. E ele não estaria – realmente – na cozinha.

— Certo. O que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar?

— Nada.

— Ah, que isso Clary! Diga-me, o que você quer?

— Que você me deixe em paz por um tempo.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas foi jogada de costas no sofá e presa pelos joelhos de Jace. Ele pairou sobre ela e com um sorriso sádico ela percebeu que não conseguiria escapar. Os dedos longos e fortes começaram a provocar o riso alto que preencheu o local.

— Jace para!

— Converse comigo civilizadamente Clary.

Uma frase saiu em pausas longas de riso, mas o outro não a soltou por algum tempo. Quando o fez, o corpo dela caiu mole no chão, rolando do sofá.

— Eu . Vou. Te. Matar.

— Não, você me ama.

Ele já estava deitado sobre ela no chão. Seus corpos pressionados contra o tapete persa. Com os joelhos, afastou as pernas dela para que pudesse se acomodar entre elas. Buscou os lábios dela, mas somente conseguiu ser empurrado.

— Não. Vou morrer asfixiada.

Ele riu e baixou para o pescoço.

— Jace, deixe esse vício de sexo para outra hora. Eu quero descansar.

— Você acordou agora.

— Você quase me matou agora.

— Certo. – Ele deixou o corpo pousar totalmente sobre ela.

Clary arfou e começou a reclamar.

— Eu não sou gordo Fray.

— Músculo pesa, não sabia?

Ele abriu um sorriso.

— Oh droga, não deveria ter dito isso. – Ela se lamentou.

— Tarde demais. Agora eu tenho a prova...

— Deixa de ser chato por pelo menos uma hora Jace. – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Lembra quando caímos no portal e você me esmagou?

— Ninguém caiu no portal. Você não me obedeceu e passou, fui obrigado a ser você! Esmagar você foi só uma gorjeta pelo serviço.

Ela bateu-lhe nos ombros.

Jace rolou para o seu lado rindo levemente e ficou ali deitado por alguns instantes em silêncio.

— Você quer falar sério? Então vamos falar sério: vou te lembrar todas as vezes em que você deveria ter me obedecido, mas acabou só me excitando pela desobediência.

— Ah não...

* * *

O nome do capítulo foi adaptado da música "Everything I do, I do It For You", não sei porque, mas B. Adams me mata com esse tipo de música haha

Foi isso que Clary ouviu: www . youtube watch?v=SMH3QFXB7Ao


End file.
